ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Transformers: Adventures (TV Series) Characters
The list of characters of the tv series, Transformers: Adventures. Autobots Team Prime (Main Autobots) * Optimus Prime: The leader of the Autobots after his grandfather, Sentinel Prime was killed by Megatron and one of those who teleport to Earth. While he is brave, benevolent, wise, noble, heroic, honorable, and respected, he think that all begins will live in place and harmony where he vow to protect the weakest of beings. Optimus still learning of being a great Autobot leader and also being a better Prime than his mentor where he also wields a axe and his grandfather's sword, the Sentinel Sable. He transforms into a White Freightliner 96-inch cab WFT cab over engine semi-trailer truck. Voiced by David Kaye. * Red Alert (Alert in Japan): The team's medic and a bit of a brainiac and one of those who teleport to Earth. He is Chip's Autobot partner. Red Alert always fix any Autobots that gets hurts in battles or rebuild any weapons and sometimes with Chip's helps where he sometimes sent in his little buddies that he created, the Fixits. His hands can also turn into any kind of tools in case of fixing or building things. He transforms into a GMC Savannah ambulance. Voiced by Tom Kenny. * Bumblebee: The team's youngest member and scout, and one of those who teleport to Earth, Bumblebee is also a great fighter. He is Spike's Autobot partner, he likes hanging along with Spike when they are no any Decepticon activity around. He transforms into a Chevrolet Camaro SS. Voiced by James Arnold Taylor. * Jolt: The team's aerial expert and a bit of a jokester and one of those who teleport to Earth. This (kinda) humorous Autobot likes cracking jokes and even bad jokes in time while on his spear time. He also somehow able to know that Elita-One has a secret crush on Optimus which he claim that he just know. He transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith. * Elita-One: The second-in-command of the Autobots, Optimus' sparkmate, and also, one of those who teleport to Earth. She is Carly's Autobot partner. She sometimes treats Bumblebee kinda likes a sister figure to him, she also has a secret crush on Optimus where she keep its a secrets which Jolt somehow able to know about this. She transforms into a Ford Mustang GT. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Ironhide: The team's weapon expert and muscle and one of those to teleport to Earth. While Ironhide can be a bit brash. But, he like helping out his teammates of defeating the Decepticons where he likes battling his rival, Ruination or sometimes battling him alone. He transforms into a Chevrolet Silverado. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Elite Guards * Volt (Autovolt in Japan): The Elite Guards' direct leader who commands his forces, wise, a bit heroic and noble. He, however, can be a bit brash and a bit overprotective. But, in reality, he is brave and always led them to victory against the Decepticons. He transforms into a Nissan 240SX. Voiced by John Eric Bentley. * Brainstorm (Cana in Japan): An Elite Guard's intelligence officer who prefer making plans before going into the battlefield. She transforms into a Harrier. Voiced by Hynden Walch. * Daytonus: An stealthy Elite Guard who uses the arts of ninjutsu. He can turn also himself invisible and attacks the Decepticons without being seem. He transforms into a NASCAR Cup Series Toyota Camry (decorated as Denny Hamlin's #11 FedEx car). Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. * Silverstreak (Streak in Japan): Volt's right hand-man and a serious talker who is also isn't afraid of both fighting and shooting. He transforms into a Nissan 350Z. Voiced by Bumper Robinson. * Punch (Doublespy in Japan): An Elite Guard's soldier/scout who like disguising himself as his Decepticon counterpart, Counterpunch to spy on the Decepticons to seek of what the Decepticons are up to. He transforms into a Pontiac Grand Prix. Voiced by Daran Norris. * Brakedown: * Wreckers * Kup (Chear in Japan): * Chromedome (Chrome in Japan): * Hot Shot (Exillion in Japan): * Stronghold: * Brawn (Gong in Japan): Dinobots * Grimlock: the most fearsome and powerful leader of the Dinobots. He has incredible strength. But, he has the skills of a leader. Like his Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart, he speaks cleanly likes his fellow Dinobots, he also uses his tail as a sword. He transforms into a T-Rex. Voiced by Gregg Berger. * Slug: The Dinobots' powerhouse and second-in-command. While he is powerhouse, he is a bit of a dimwitted Dinobot. But, he always help out his teammates when in battles against the Decepticons and sometimes being the leader while Grimlock is out doing something or something else. He transforms into a triceratops. Voiced by John DiMaggio. * Swoop: The Dinobots' scout who is very friendly to humans and always getting among with Jolt. While on he spear time, he flying around when there are no any Decepticons in sign sometimes on her own or sometimes with other flying Autobots. He transforms into a ptreadactyl. Voiced by Michael Bell. * Sludge: This itsy bitsy bit big Dinobot who serve as the brain of the team. He like to study about human life and sometimes reading books and novels in his spear time. Sometimes, he get helps from human and other Autobots scientists alike while he has troubling with building something. He transforms into a brachiosaurus. Voiced by Seth MacFarlane. * Snarl: A gentle-like Dinobot * Striker: An * Scowl: The Dinobots' second powerhouse and warrior Aerialbots * Silverbolt: The leader of the Aerialbots who just happens to has a fear of heights. He was chosen to the command of his team so its would helps him to take his mind out of his phobia. He transforms into a Concorde SST. Voiced by Daran Norris. * Slingshot (Sling in Japan): A Aerialbot who * Fireflight (Firebolt in Japan): A Aerialbot who likes to daydream while on his spear time. But, he can be a bit dangerous absent-minded flyer at time when in battles. He transforms into a jet fighter. Voiced by . * Storm Jet: * Alpha Bravo: The second-in-command and Silverbolt's cousin, she try to helps her cousin of facing his fears. She transforms into a jet fighter. Voiced by Lacey Chabert. * Whirl: A Aerialbot who is a bit reckless and sometimes battling the Decepticons on his own a bit recklessly. But, he truly following Silverbolt and feel sorry for his leader when he has arcophobia. He transforms into a jet fighter. Voiced by Seth MacFarlane. * Cloudburst: * Superion: The combine form of the Aerialbots, thank to all seven Aerialbots, he is the most fastest flyer Autobots ever. Voiced by David Kaye. Protectobots * Hot Spot: The leader of the Protectobots who is dying of being ready to be on both rescue missions and adventures on both Earth and Cybertron. He transforms into a Mitsubishi Fuso fire engine. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Ro-Tor (Hepter in Japan): The Protectobots' aerial expert and Jolt's old friend back on Cybertron, he uses his copter blades as swords. He transforms into a Bell 206 police helicopter. Voiced by Eric Bauza. * Streetwise: * First Aid: The Protectobots' medic, * Seawave: * Defensor: The combine form of the Protectobots, he is embodies the team's ideals of protecting human life. Voiced by Scott Adsit. Technobots * Scattershot: * Lightspeed: * Drill Bit: * Strafe: * Afterburner: * Computron: Railbots * Railspike: * Rapid Run: * Midnight Express: * Rail Racer: Buildbots * Wedge: * Hightower: * Heavy Lord: * Quickmix: * Steamhammer: * Landfile: Primes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sentinel Prime: Optimus' grandfather who train him of being a better Autobot leader than himself. Than, when the Decepticons begins the war of Cybertron. He was killed by Megatron where he gives the Martix of Leadership and his personal weapon, the Sentinel Sable to Optimus which made him into a new Prime that he is. He is able to talk to him in spirit. He transforms into a cybertronian truck. Voiced by Peter Cullen. Other Autobots * Ultra Magnus: * Dai Atlas: * * * Decepticons Main Decepticons (Nemesis Crew) * Megatron/Galvatron: The most evil, ruthless, shameless, deadliest, powerful, violent, and sadistic supreme overlord of the Decepticons. He was named after one of the Primes, Megatronous. He was once try to led Cybertron by his iron fists. But, he was reject by the Autobot Council, driving insane, Megatron created the Decepticons where he start planning of taking over Cybertron. However, thanks to the new Autobot leader, Optimus Prime after he kills the previous Autobot leader, Sentinel Prime, he decides to teleport to another planet, Earth to rule. He think that the humans are life unworthy of life. Later on in the show, he later transform into his new form, Galvatron, who is now more evil, deadliest, powerful, and violent than ever. His form uses to be a tank when he was Megatron. Now as Galvatron who has now has four forms, he transforms into his main robot mode, a cybertronian tracked artillery with handheld mode, a cybertronian jet fighter, and a T-Rex. As Megatron, he transforms into an M1A3 Abrams tank and a Walthers P-38 pistol. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Shockwave (Laserwave in Japan): An cold and calculating Decepticon who serve as Megatron's most fearsome subject, he could be possibly be more powerful than Megatron. Shockwave was the only Decepticon who didn't come along with Megatron where he remain here on Cybertron, his right arm was destroy during the war of Cybertron where he replace its with a lase cannon. He transforms into an cybertronian energy cannon. Voiced by Corey Burton. * Starscream: The air commander/second-in-command of the Decepticons. Who is unlike any other versions of himself, he never think of overthrowing Megatron and becoming the new leader of the Decepticons, rather being content with his lot. As a result, his relationship with Megatron is much better, to the point that Starscream serves as Megatron's confidant. He transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning Bolt II. Voiced by Steve Blum. * Soundwave: The Decepticons' communications officer who is very loyal to Megatron who sent in his cassette minions to deal with the Autobots. Soundwave is also proven to be have great hacking skills. He transforms into a cassette player, and later an MP3 Dock when his cassette player form was found to be easily found due to cassettes being considered obsolete media forms. Voiced by Frank Welker. ** Ravage: An panther-like Mini-Con who serve as Soundwave's ears. He transforms into from a tape to a panther. Voiced by Frank Welker. ** Laserbeak: An bald eagle-like Mini-Con who serve as Soundwave's eyes. He transforms into from a tape to a bald eagle. Voiced by Frank Welker. ** Rumble: One of Soundwave's Mini-Con minions who can make earthquake as he rumble a bit too much. He transforms into from a tape to a robot. Voiced by Frank Welker. ** Frenzy: One of Soundwave's Mini-Con minions who can be a great fighter and a bit of a good shooter. He transforms into from a tape to a robot. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Ruination (Bladigus in Japan): The Decepticons' powerhouse. Just like his mortal rival, Ironhide, he is too an weapon expert. But, he also seem to be a little bit of a dimwitted. He transforms into a T-62 tank. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Gunbarrel: The Decepticons' aerial expert. He likes battling his rival, Jolt sometimes alone of aiding helps from Strascream of information or getting helps from him. He transforms into an AH-64 Apache Longbow helicopter. Voiced by Seth Green. * Crowbar: An cool, laid-back, and a bit very calm Decepticon who likes to listening to calm music while also in a deep trance in his spear time. He transforms into a Porsche Boxter. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Thundercracker: * Skywarp: An Decepticon prankster who pranks his fellow Decepticons in his spear time who also can teleport. He transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II. Voiced by Frank Welker. * * Constructicons * Dirt Boss: The Constructicons' team leader, he always having his minions following his orders. He treats his apprentice, Scrapper like a father/brother figure to him and he is also sometimes a bit of a loudmouth. He transforms into a Toyota forklift. Voiced by John Mariano. * Scrapper: The Constructicons' second-in-command and Dirt Boss' apprentice who is proven to be a greatest designer. He always following his boss' orders. He transforms into a Caterpillar 910K wheel loader. Voiced by Michael Bell. * Mixmaster: The brain of the Constructicons, while he is a bit of a expert at science. He sometimes loves mixing things ups. He transforms into a Peterbilt cement mixing truck. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Wreckage: The brawn of the Constructicons, who is sadly, the only dumb Constructicon. But, he soon uses his brutal strength to beaten down some Autobots who is serve as the team's powerhouse. He transforms into a wrecking ball. Voiced by . * Hook (Gren in Japan): A snobbishly perfectionist engineer Constructicon who just considers himself as an artist. He sometimes uses his hook to throw away his enemies when in battles. He transforms into a KATO road crane. Voiced by Neil Ross. * Gravedigger: A greedy and a little bit curious Constructicon who loves digging to find hidden Earth treasures. He is always curious at time. He transforms into a Caterpillar MD6420C Rotary Blasthole Drill. Voiced by Bumper Robinson. * Scavenger: An older Constructicon who is materials detector with some major self-esteem issues. He transforms into a Marion steam shovel. Voiced by Corey Burton. * Devastator: The combine form of the Constructicons, Combaticons * Onslaught: The Combaticons' leader who is the thrill of designing battle plans, strategies, and tactics where he watching his fellow minions to carry out the plans. But, when his plans didn't work out the way they are supposed to be, he can be really ticked off. He transforms into a Buratino-1 launcher. Voiced by . * * * * * Bruticus: The combine form of the Combaticons, while he is the most powerful combine, Bruticus is a bit of a dumb combine. He can also flys. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Stunticons * Motormaster: * Wildrider: * Quickshadow: * Drag Strip: * Oval: * Menasor: Vehicons * Strika: * Obsidian: * Icepick: * Barricade: * Thunderblast: * Armorhide (Dangar in Japan): Seacons * Snaptrap (Turtler in Japan): The cruel and calculating leader of the Seacons, he can shoots from his shell which his shell is beyond incredible. Snaptrap is also a bit of a powerhouse. He transforms into a snapping turtle. Voiced by Dan Castellaneta. * Sky-Byte (Gel Shark in Japan): The second-in-command and only female member of the Seacons with a English accent, while Sky-Byte can be a bit of a tomboy, she can unleashed torpados from her mouth while on her animal mode and also a great fighter while she study many martial arts styles from Earth. She transforms into a shark. Voiced by Olivia d'Abo. * Tentakill: A Season with a Southen accent who can holds his enemies by his tentacles. He is also a bit sadistic. He transforms into a octopus. Voiced by Daran Norris. * Nautilator (Lobclaw in Japan): A Seacon who is a bit clumsy and a bit curious. He has poor judgement and also poor speech skills, too. He transforms into a lobster. Voiced by Daran Norris. * Hammerstrike: * Rampage: * Skalor (Gulf in Japan): * Piranacon (King Poseidon in Japan): Predacons * Razorclaw: * Iguanus: * Ramhorn: * Windrazor: * Cicadacon: * Retrax: * Predaking: Other Decepticons * Humans Main Humans * Spike Witwicky: * Carly Spencer: * Chip Chase: * Clancy "Sparkplug" Witwicky: * * * * Dr. Hannibal Arkeville: Other Humans * Other Transformers * Unicron: * Nemesis Prime: Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Character List